Even Fred can't put the fun in funeral
by Monkeymonkey123
Summary: Fred's Funeral in the perspective of Draco Malfoy.


**One Shot**

Draco stood in the back of the massive crowd at the funeral. He had put a disillusion charm on himself, and was at Fred Weasley's funeral. He tried his best to ignore George and his family sobbing. Ginny, who he had a crush on since second year, once she stood up for Harry, was the only Weasley not crying. In fact she seemed distant, the worst type of depression. She excused herself from her family and brushed passed the crowd. Draco followed her into the hall but stay silent. There and only where she thought she was alone, did she begin to break down.

Draco felt his heart snap, it wasn't pleasant but he went back to the main room without consoling her; it wasn't his place to do so. Being honest, Draco felt it was his fault Fred Weasley died. He never let on that he thought the 'blood traitor' twins were even remotely funny, or that he secretly wanted to be their friend. Ginny came back into the room looking as though she never cried and walked into the arms of Harry who looked as though he had been crying for the last couple days. Draco took his place in the back again and put himself under a silencing charm as well.

George made his way to the front of the room. George had to look the worst; he looked as though he hadn't slept in weeks, his face was chalk white and he looked ill. He held a muggle noise amplifier and began to tell a joke. _A Joke to start off the funeral of Fred Weasley, it had to be the saddest thing he had seen. _No one had laughed but one person, Ginny, who had the closest relationship with the twins over anyone she had ever known. George smiled at her, almost losing his ill look, but he still looked as though he may drop dead at any second.

George made his speech, well most of it, he had a partial mental break-down when he saw a reflection in the window. George couldn't and wouldn't stop crying. Ginny walked up on stage and grabbed his hand. He took her hand and hugged her tightly and walked out to Fred's grave. Slowly one by one someone from the Weasley family went up and talked about him, then his closest friends. George's first born, Fred the second, was with the mother when she went up and talked about Fred, the amazing quidditch player he was and what an amazing uncle he would've been to the little Fred. Soon the funeral was over and Draco waited until he thought everyone was gone.

Draco walked outside to Fred's gravestone, looked around, and when he didn't see anyone he took off his disillusion charm and silencing charm. If he wanted to do this, he would say it so passer byers could hear him and see him.

"Hi there, Fred." He started. "I want you to know I'm sorry. It's my fault you're dead, I know it. The same guy who killed you was with me a half-hour before you arrived. It just so happens, he didn't know which way to go, as he had never been to Hogwarts before, and I sent him in your direction. You would still be alive today if he didn't follow what I had said."

Tears began to fall from Draco's eyes. He allowed it, tears did not make him any less of a man.

"I know you can't hear this, or maybe you can. I want to say sorry to your face, but your grave will have to do. I'm so sorry. I feel this way to everyone who died or even was hurt emotionally or physically because of this stupid war. But I had to. Voldemort would have killed me and my mother otherwise."

Draco was sobbing at this point but forced himself to continue.

"I'm sorry! I'm sorry for you, and Colin, and Remus and Tonks, and Lavender and Snape. I'm SORRY! Please send me a sign that you forgive me, please…"

Just then he heard a twig snap beneath someone's feet. Draco spun around and saw George standing there.

"He does forgive you." George said.

"How? How could you know something like that!"

"I'm just like him, in almost every way." He stated, a little bit of colour back in his cheeks and a true smile on his face. "Besides you had courage to come to this funeral. Something not even some of the people on our side had courage to do. Harry almost didn't come."

Draco nodded and got up from the ground. He walked over to George and then gave him an awkward hug.

"Thank you."


End file.
